CJ's Birthday (Sequel To Stay With Me)
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: This is the sequel to Stay With Me. If you have not read Stay With Me please read that before reading this please. It is Corey Junior's 1st birthday and Laney and Corey decided to throw him a party. How will it go? Sorry for the sucky summary. I hope you enjoy this story. Plz vote on my poll.


**AN: Hey Guys this is the sequel to Stay With Me. So I hope you enjoy this story oneshot. Corney/Larrie . Enjoy btw if you haven't read Stay With Me I think you should read it first before reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Corey and Laney are very happy with eachother and they have a good relationship, a nice house and a happy family, they had no problems in their lives. Corey and Laney has a child named CJ short for Corey Junior, he had red hair and blue eyes and has a happy personality. Corey and Laney was celebrating Corey Junior's first birthday. "Hey Lanes, you need help with the decorations." Corey asked his wife. "Thanks Core." As Laney kissed her husband. "Did you get anything for him?" Laney asked. "Ummm I got him a teddy bear and a play pen." Corey said as Laney hugged him. "I knew you are smart to not forget his birthday." Laney said playfully punching his arm. "I would never forget my baby son's birthday." Corey said as he picked up Laney from the ladder and spin her around as Laney told him, "Core put me down, I'm going to..." Laney was cut off by Corey kissing her. They kept kissing a while and had turned into a make out session.

Corey and Laney had stopped kissing and they had received a text from Carrie saying that her and Larry will be round in an hour. Corey and Laney had finished decorating the house for CJ'S birthday and had heard a knock on the door. Corey and Laney went to the door and it was Carrie and Larry with CJ's presents. "Hey guys, come in." Laney said as Carrie and Larry entered. "Wow nice decorations." Larry said as Carrie went to CJ. "Hello, I'm Carrie." Carrie said in a soft voice as CJ started to cry, Carrie started to panic so she put CJ into the crib and everyone came into the room where Carrie and CJ was. "Carrie what's going on?" Corey asked her. "When I walked passed him, he was crying." Carrie said lying. "Oh ok." Corey said. The doorbell rang and Corey had went to the door and it was Kim,Kin,Kon,Konnie,Trina,Mina and Nick. "Hey guy's, see use got presents for CJ." Corey said excitedly. "Come on in." Corey said happily. "So where's my little nephew." Trina said, as she went towards CJ. "Awww he's so cute." Mina said as everyone smiled. "Ummm if use guys want to get food go ahead, Im going to get CJ to the living room." Laney said as she picked up CJ and took him to the living room.

Everyone had gathered around the living room, where CJ was opening his presents. "Ok so this one is from Larry and Carrie." Laney said as she handed the present to CJ. CJ had opened his present which was a play house. "Wow, thanks guys." Laney said. After CJ had finished opening his presents, everyone went to the dining table singing 'Happy Birthday' to CJ. As soon as everyone finished singing Happy Birthday, everyone had stayed silent as CJ was crying because of the cake near his face. "Oh no." Laney said putting her hand on her forehead. "Maybe we should all blow the cake." Kim suggested. Everyone had blew the cake as Kon and Konnie was dribbling over the birthday cake. "Mmhh I want this cake now." Kon said as Trina rolled her eyes because of her boyfriend being disgusting. Corey had cut up the cake and gave a slice to each person. Larry had tapped his wine cup and said, "Everyone is it ok if I say my announcement." Everyone had looked at Larry and nodded at him. "Carrie, I have known you for a long time. When I first saw your beautiful sapphire eyes, I had fell in love with you. And I want to be by your side and I promise to care for you and protect you." Larry had got on one knee and said, "Car, will you marry me." Larry said as Carrie was crying and Larry had looked concerned. "Of course I will Larrs." Larry had slipped the ring on her finger and had hugged Larry tightly. "Awwww." Everyone said to the couple.

Everyone had a good time and CJ had a great birthday.

6 months Later

Carrie and Larry are getting married and Mina,Laney,Kim,Konnie and Trina are Carrie's bridesmaid's. Meanwhile, Corey is Larry's best man and Larry was a bit frightened. "Larry are you ok." Corey asked. "Yh a bit nervous." Larry said shaking. "Dude, all you got to do is keep calm. "said Corey. About 30 minutes later Larry was standing near the priest and saw Carrie and he was surprised of how gorgeous she had looked. After Larry and Carrie said the 'I do's.' they had kissed each other with bliss. About 9 months later, Carrie is sitting in the hospital bed with a little girl. The girl had blue hair with green eyes. The two couple had named the baby Faith Nepp.

The End

**AN: Hey Guys. Thankyou for reading this story. Sorry if it weren't good and too short, I suck at writing stories. The story Alternate Universe Of Grojband, I will update the first chapter on Tuesday and I will update this story at least every two weeks instead of Fridays and Saturday's due to school. Sorry Guys. Please review this story. Also check out my other stories if you can. Bye guys. BTW**


End file.
